


seizure

by yorit1



Series: Liv week [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Liv Flaherty + Seizures/Epilepsy
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Liv week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984690
Kudos: 13





	seizure

Liv was anxious; it had been two weeks since she last had a seizure. She was afraid that she would have another one. The doctors were talking about getting a service dog. bert not so much.   
Liv went with Aaron to the animal training centre where they gave out service dogs to get the one for her. These dogs could recognise when their owners were about to have a seizure so they could get help when they need it.   
Liv ended up picking out this cute little dog that could come everywhere with her. She could not wait until she showed the family her dog.   
When she got home, she showed Robert and Seb the dog that she got.   
“Seb what should we call him?” Liv asked.   
“Cookie,” Seb said. Seb was having fun playing with the little dog. Aaron and Robert explained that he was for Liv and Seb understood as best as a two and a half-year-old could understand. He still loved the doggie and wanted to play with him whenever he could.   
Liv was getting used to going out with the dog. She has not been diagnosed with epilepsy, but two seizures in half a year were not a good sign.   
She was going to the cafe to meet up with Gabby and Jacob. She hoped that everything would be okay. The last thing she wanted was to have another seizure at the restaurant. The last time it happened was so embarrassing. She could not believe she peed on herself. Hopefully, Cookie will wear her before she has a seizure. Cookie was such a tactile dog always wanting to be close and wanting cuddles. While Liv was less tactile, she was happy to give cookie cuddles. Cookie was there to warn her and why not be cuddly with her.   
“I ordered your favourite,” Gabby said as she pointed to the mug sitting by the empty seat.   
Liv sat down to join them and hear what the latest was. She told them about the newest art that she was making and how she was nervous about having another seizure.   
“I’m here for you Liv if you have another one. Gabby, Cookie and I are here for you.” Jacob said in a confident voice. Jacob wanted to be a doctor someday and was trying to protect Liv; this was good training for when he is studying medicine. The dog gave Liv her life back, and she was able to go out with friends, as Cookie would warn her when a seizure was coming up so she could get the help she needed.   
Liv was sitting there enjoying her coffee when suddenly cookie started hitting her head into Liv’s knee repeatedly. That was the sign that a seizure was upcoming.   
Liv Called Aaron and the hospital and had Jacob and Gabby walk her home.   
Liv went home, and Robert and Aaron immediately greeted her.   
“Here take these they should stop the symptoms,” Aaron said as he handed Liv the anti convulsion pills. Liv takes it immediately and lies down.   
“Dr Cavanaugh will be here soon, Liv,” Aaron tells her.   
In the meantime, Liv Lies on her sides in case she does experience a seizure. The room is darkened as much as possible. So as not to cause further irritation.   
Liv is laying there and hoping for the best. She hopes that Cookie is helpful and they did all they could to stop a seizure before it starts. Liv did not want to go through that experience again. She was so scared when it first happened, and the second time she was even more scared. Being prepared has helped her get her confidence back. Liv continued to lay on her side, and just to the exercises, the doctor taught her to do.   
Dr Cavanaugh came in and watched as Liv was doing what she was supposed to do. They could monitor her closely at the hospital, but Liv felt more comfortable at home. She felt weird with all these people watching over her. Liv had to wonder if the seizures were her fault. She was an alcoholic and abused alcohol at a young age, and now she suffers from seizures. Did the alcohol make her ill, did it affect her brain where she now has epilepsy? The doctor told her that those questions she had did not help because they did not have the answer to it. She should not blame herself and instead just focus on her health. Write what she did daily so they could monitor her, and now with the addition of cookie, they could monitor Liv even further.   
An hour passed, and Liv was still laying in position. Dr Cavanugh said that the threat should have passed. Liv decided to stay in position longer just in case. Liv did not want to leave anything to chance. What if the dog just felt it earlier and it was more than twenty minutes. Liv suddenly started to feel faint, and she told the doctor as much. Cookie was there and started howling in distress. The doctor checked over everything and saw that Liv was okay.   
Liv suddenly started having a fit she was on the sofa and was convulsing. It only lasted seconds.   
Liv eyes came into focus and wondered what happened.   
“The seizure only lasted a few seconds this time. It looks like your seizure assist dog is doing her job.” Dr Cavanaugh said.   
Liv looked up and was embarrassed. She hated that she had another seizure. At least cookie was there to warn her in time of a fit. She was so thankful to have that little dog in her life. The dog was a lifesaver. She probably would have been in the cafe and had a worse attack if it was not for the dog.   
“I love you, Cookie,” Liv said as she went to her dog and hugged her. The dog was calm not sensing anything further happening to her owner. Liv felt her ease and calmed down as well. Life was going to Improve for her now that she had Cookie in it. Liv just Knew it. Liv saw the silver lining in that she did want a dog. Seb and Aaron also loved dogs, Ro


End file.
